


Christmas present

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Christmas, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeongin has a crush on minho, M/M, Sex Toys, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft sex, Somnophilia, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: Minho giggled slightly and moved closer to his face."Look Jeongin...would you like an early Christmas present?"He added almost in a whisper."M-hmm? What is it..?"He asked, pulling his face away a little."Close your eyes."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> it's all consensual and even tho they don't talk about it in the fic they did before it :D

It was Christmas Eve and almost everyone in the dorm had spent the morning together, but then they divided in couples right after lunch.  
"They left us alone"  
Jeongin said to Minho.  
That Christmas, Jeongin's parents decided to spend Christmas at the spa without their son, since it was Jeongin himself who had given them that little present.

"I don't have any particular engagements today... I'll stay in and keep you company if you want to"  
Minho proposed, feeling sorry to leave the younger completely alone on Christmas.

"O-oh well, if you don't have anything else to do..."  
He blushed at the thought of spending two days with Minho, who everyone knew he had a crush on.

"Mhmh"  
He nodded before reaching out a hand to muss his hair.  
"I'm glad to spend some time with you."

He blushed even more at the older's actions, hiding his face behind his hands.  
"what... What would you like to do?"

"It depends, do you have any preferences?"

Jeongin simply shook his head without looking at him.

"Let's go for a ride? At least we'll see some stores"  
Minho proposed while leaning slightly towards him, trying to see his face. 

"Ehatever you want"  
Jeongin kept his gaze down, moving a few steps away from the boy.

Minho looked at him for a few moments, not understanding why he was acting so shyly all of a sudden.  
"Ok, then let's go out for a while"  
He decided with a shrug as he went to put on his jacket.  
"Get dressed, it's cold"

"O-oh yeah"  
Once dressed, the two of them went out and spent the afternoon together: Jeongin was enchanted by Minho's way of laughing as he stopped to stare at him way too many times.

"Shall we go for a walk? At least let's see some stores"  
Minho proposed. After he realized that the younger was staring at him for the umpteenth time, he became curious.  
"Do I have something on my face?

"N-no sorry it's just that.... You're handsome."  
He admitted looking away immediately.  
"Shall we go home?"

"Oh.."  
He replied, slightly surprised.  
"Thanks, you too"  
He added with a smile before mussing his hair.  
"Anyway yes, we should go back now, it's already evening".

Hesitantly, Jeongin took the oldest’s hand and put it in his pocket.  
"Your hands are cold."  
He justified himself as they walked home.

Minho giggled and let him do so, softened by his gesture.  
Jeongin's hand around his gave him a nice warm feeling.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
He asked once they got home.

"You"  
He said under his breath as he took off his coat.  
"W-wait n-no I meant...there is a tea called that...aah my god how embarrassing"  
He felt his cheeks literally burning.

Minho looked at him puzzled for a few seconds before giggling.  
"I'm going to see what's in the fridge," He said as he walked past him, stopping for a second to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He stood still for a good minute, processing what the other had just done, and when he realized it, he hid himself as much as he could behind his hands.  
"I'm fine with ramen too."

"Ramen you say? Alright then"  
He replied as he rummaged around in the kitchen, not noticing the smaller one's reaction. Once he had everything he began to cook while humming a song.

In order to distract himself from the action of the other, Jeongin set the table in silence so he could listen to Minho's voice.  
"I like when you sing”  
He admitted, placing himself beside him.

"Really?"  
He turned to look at him with a genuine smile: it made him happy to hear something like that.

He nodded looking down at his hands.  
"Do you need help?"  
He asked, not knowing what to do.

"No no it's fine, I'm almost done"  
Minho answered him as he tasted the ramen, now ready to be served.  
"Actually, get some bowls so I can put it in".

"Right away."  
The youngest smiled, then brought the containers to the boy, serving the food as soon as he finished filling the bowls.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
He asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Are there any beers left?"  
Minho asked as he sat down at the table.

"I think so."  
Jeongin opened the fridge, taking a beer for Minho and a juice box for him.  
"Hyung... What would you like to do tomorrow?"  
He sat at the table waiting for an answer from Minho.

"Unwrapping presents might be an idea" He chuckled as he uncorked the can of beer and poured some in the glass.

"O-oh great idea"  
Jeongin smiled and then he began eating slowly, not noticing that he had gotten some of it on his face.

Without saying anything, Minho reached out a hand to his face and gently wiped it, rubbing the skin with the fingertip of his thumb. 

The blush that was gone before made its return to Jeongin's cheeks.  
"T-thank you..."  
He whispered, wiping himself clean afterwards.

"You're welcome"  
Minho said quietly and then went back to eating as if nothing had happened.  
"what do we do after dinner? Watch a movie?"

"O-okay..."  
He gave him a small smile and let him see his dimples.

When he saw the younger' smile he automatically did it too - his dimples were adorable. He would have loved to kiss them, but he didn't want to come across as too clingy.  
"Perfect."

When they both finished eating, Jeongin sat down on the couch, looking for a movie on the TV.  
"What would you like to watch?"

"On this channel they usually have Christmas movies, let's see what's on"  
He said and once he switch it on, they decided to watch the movie that was on. 

Minho sat down comfortably on the couch, taking the liberty to put his feet on it since there were only two of them and there was enough room.

Jeongin sat down on the opposite side to Minho, crossing his legs.  
"um... Hyung, do you want a blanket?"

"No, don't worry"  
He reassured him, he didn't want to make him get up. However he actually felt a little cold in his legs - he had always been a cold person.  
"I want you as a blanket"  
Minho said suddenly without almost thinking about it.

Jeongin looked at him slightly shocked, nodding slowly.  
"O-okay..."  
He slowly approached hesitantly, hugging the older.

After realizing what he had said he felt his cheeks burn.  
"a-ah wait, only if you want to of course"  
He chuckled embarrassed when he noticed that the younger was actually approaching him, but he let it go when he hugged him. 

Jeongin didn't say anything but he stared at the oldest from above.  
"You're cute.."  
He commented under his breath.

"Mhm, so are you"  
He replied softly, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against the crook of his neck. 

"O-oh"  
Jeongin nearly died on the spot at the oldest actions and words.  
"H-hyung... Y-you should be careful with your words.."

"Hmm? Why? I didn't say anything much"  
He chuckled and then he brought his gaze back to the movie.  
"And it's the truth."

"Hyung~! Y-you know why..."  
Jeongin bit his lip as he looked at him.

He looked away from the TV and raised his eyes to his again, arching a confused eyebrow. 

"I-I... I like you."  
He admitted closing his eyes, afraid of the boy's reaction.

Minho stared at him surprised for a few seconds without saying anything, then a small smile appeared on his face.  
"You like me, huh?"  
He repeated and put his hand on his cheek, making the boy turn towards him.  
"Open your eyes, come on."

He nodded and slowly opened his eyes.  
"I-I... Sorry..."

"Don't apologize"  
Minho giggled slightly and moved closer to his face.  
"Look Jeongin...would you like an early Christmas present?"  
He added almost in a whisper.

"M-hmm? What is it..?"  
He asked, pulling his face away a little.

"Close your eyes."

Slowly he did as told, not knowing what to expect.

He placed a hand on his cheek and slowly moved his lips up to his, letting them touch his very gently - it almost wasn't even a real kiss because of how light it was. After a couple of seconds he pulled away, still staying quite close to his face.

Jeongin opened his eyes as soon as he felt the older's lips touch his.  
"H-hyung..."  
Without much thought he leaned forward to kiss him again.

He smiled slightly when the younger man kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around his neck, this time returning the kiss with a little more intensity.

"H-hyung..."  
Jeongin stopped him when the other tried to kiss him back.  
"I... Do you like me?"

"if I didn't have feelings for you I wouldn't have done it regardless, would I?"  
He said quietly with a slight and gentle smile. 

"O-oh... Right."  
He chuckled openly then he turned back to look at the older.  
"Can I... Do it again?"

Without answering, Minho gently took his face in his hands and made their lips collide again.  
"Is that enough of an answer for you?" He whispered in the middle of the kiss.

He quickly returned the kiss, nodding into it.  
They continued kissing until they decided to go to bed.

In the middle of the night, Minho woke up - he had to put some gifts he had gotten for Jeongin under the tree, it was a surprise.  
Once he was done, before going back to bed, he decided to go through the younger's room, in order to check that he hadn't woken up.  
He walked slowly and quietly over to his bed and saw that the boy was blissfully asleep, his face relaxed and his lips slightly open; he had also moved the blanket in his sleep, leaving his legs and back exposed.  
Jeongin was sleeping wearing only a fairly long t-shirt and boxers.  
Minho bit his lip at the sight: the younger's tight butt in the tight underwear caused him a little problem that was hard to ignore.  
"Fuck"  
He hissed, barely looking away. Instinctively he reached out a hand to his buttocks, touching them lightly.  
He took a deep breath and then gently lowered them.

When the movie ended, Jeongin went to his room, not wanting to disturb the eldest, although he didn't mind it if the other slept with him.  
During the night he thought hard about what had happened and all that thinking made him fall asleep faster.  
Jeongin felt nothing of what Minho was doing except for a few light touches.

After removing Jeongin's underwear, he unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants and boxers just enough to pull out his now almost fully erect member. He spread Jeongin's legs a little and, after using a bit of saliva as a lubricant, he placed the tip against his entrance, taking a deep breath before entering slowly and gently.

Jeongin barely moaned at the feeling of a foreign presence inside him: he opened his eyes slightly, but being still in a sleepy state he soon went back to sleep as he had just before.

He froze for a moment, holding his breath when he heard that sound, but resumed thrusting slowly as soon as the younger man went back to sleep. He began to move inside him with very slow thrusts but did not stop pushing deep enough.

Instinctively Jeongin tightened around him, moaning again.

"Shh"  
Minho whispered, though he didn't know if he was feeling it or not. He had to hold back a moan when he felt the smaller man tighten around his member and he bit his lip hard, choking the sound in his throat.

Jeongin's lips parted against his will, letting the little moans escape freely.

“Fuck”  
He whispered - Jeongin’s little whimpers turned him on even more. It felt so good inside of him - he swore he could’ve come in any moment. He kept on thrusting at a slow pace, his hips rolling softly. 

"Minho..."  
Jeongin called Minho in his sleep without thinking about it, he then groaned his name but luckily for the other, he was still asleep.

“Are you awake, Innie?”  
He asked under his breath, but when the younger didn’t answer him he realized that he called him in his sleep.  
“You’re so cute”  
He softly said, bending over him to kiss his shoulder. 

Jeongin whispered something that sounded like a little no.

Minho let out a breathy chuckle.  
“Oh yes you are. But you feel so good too”  
He whispered, not wanting to wake him up. 

He clasped around the oldest, moaning a little.  
"M-mh~"

“You like it, hm?”  
He softly asked, knowing that he couldn’t hear him though.  
He started to feel closer to his limit as Jeongin tightened even more around him and he let out a low, soft moan. 

"N-ngh~"  
He moved a little backwards in an attempt to feel more the other inside him.

“Shit”  
He hissed when the younger moved and he felt his legs tremble a little, sign that he was really close. 

After a few minutes he came inside of him, filling him up. He slowly pulled out, his breath now heavy.  
He looked at the mess that was forming on the bed and decided he didn't want to waste all his work quickly.  
He went as fast as he could to his room and took a buttplug, then he came back to the younger’s room and he gently stuck it into him.  
“Good”  
He murmured with satisfaction, then he had an idea: he went out again and prepared a note saying “merry xmas” and sticked it on Jeongin’s butt cheek.


End file.
